So-called eco-materials are widely used for covering of cables, outer sheaths of cables, tubes, tapes, packaging materials, building materials and the like.
As such an eco-material, a flame-retardant resin composition in which a silicone compound and a fatty acid-containing compound as a flame retardant aid as well as aluminum hydroxide as a flame retardant are added to a polyolefin resin is known (See Patent Document 1 below).